In a prior art computer network, particularly a backplane-based computer network, when a new payload node is inserted into the chassis, the central node is unaware of hardware capabilities of the payload node beyond the existence of the payload node. Prior art computer system interfaces such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) or Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) are canned interfaces where a known type of device with known capabilities is plugged into the interface. Here the computer system already knows the hardware configuration and capabilities of the device ahead of time. In the prior art, there is no discovery of the hardware capabilities of the device, which has the disadvantage of preventing the computer system or computer network from optimizing itself using the capabilities of the plugged in payload node or device.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art outlined above.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.